Long Ago
by Erehmi
Summary: Di sinilah mereka sekarang, di sebuah restoran China yang buka dua puluh empat jam di pusat kota Aprilius, dan delapan dari sepuluh tokoh penting yang berperan dalam perdamaian dunia pasca Perang Valentine Berdarah Kedua itu lakukan adalah berspekulasi soal pertemuan pertama dua teman mereka.
**Long Ago**

Gundam Seed/Destiny © Sunrise, Bandai, and their creators

This is just a fan work and no material profit taken from this.

 **Warning:** Sedikit adegan _bullying_ dan _abuse_ [ _parent slap?_ ]. Iya. Sedikit.

* * *

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

.

Banyak yang berspekulasi awal persahabatan mereka terjadi seperti ini:

Kira, anak laki-laki cengeng dan lemah berwajah manis, ditindas anak-anak nakal di sekolah mereka.

Athrun, dengan jiwa pahlawan sejak lahir, datang menyelamatkannya.

Kenyatannya jauh dari itu, batin Athrun dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya dan pipi yang ditumpu tangan di atas meja. Mata zamrudnya memerhatikan diskusi teman-teman di depannya yang semakin melebarkan imajinasi mereka tentang pertemuan pertama kedua _coordinator_ legendaris itu.

Di sebuah restoran kecil di Aprilius, mereka duduk di dua meja yang sudah didempetkan dan kursi-kursi yang ditata ulang. Ide makan malam bersama ini muncul tiba-tiba, sebenarnya, dan dari orang yang sangat tidak diduga, Yzak Joule.

Sore tadi sejak pukul empat mereka semua—Lacus, Kira, Yzak, Dearka, Shiho, Shinn, Lunamaria, Meyrin, Cagalli, dan Athrun—tenggelam dalam rapat gabungan mendalam tentang hubungan kerjasama antara Bumi dan PLANTs, _bukan_ antara _coordinator_ atau pun _natural._ Saking serunya rapat itu—bukan dalam arti alot karena perdebatan dengan para anggota dewan seperti biasa, tapi karena mereka saling tahu jalan pikiran dan prinsip masing-masing sehingga bisa saling membantu untuk menjatuhkan argumen tidak masuk akal dari anggota dewan masing-masing pihak—berbagai ide-ide baru, meski sedikit, dibahas secara detail sehingga semua peserta benar-benar bisa membayangkannya dan ide-ide itu pun bisa dijalankan dalam waktu dekat.

Singkatnya, mereka keasyikan.

Fenomena ini sangat, _sangat_ , jarang sampai-sampai mereka bersepuluh terkejut begitu rapat selesai dan melihat selarut apa sekarang, tapi belum merasa lelah sama sekali. Kesepuluh tokoh penting yang berperan dalam perdamaian dunia pasca Perang Valentine Berdarah Kedua itu saling bertukar pandang.

"Nah," kata Yzak memecah keheningan, "berikutnya makan malam. Ada yang keberatan?"

Di sinilah mereka sekarang, di sebuah restoran China yang buka dua puluh empat jam di pusat kota Aprilius.

Pandangan Athrun tertambat pada sosok sahabatnya yang duduk di seberangnya. Pemuda berambut cokelat yang sama-sama sedang memangku pipi itu terlihat sedikit lebih gemuk, segemuk sosoknya tiga tahun yang lalu saat Perang Valentine Berdarah Pertama. Sejujurnya Athrun sempat kaget begitu menyadari sekurus apa Kira setelah perdamaian baru dideklarasikan dan perjanjian ditandatangani. Saat itulah Athrun baru punya kesempatan benar-benar memperhatikan kondisi fisik teman masa kecilnya. Begitu mengutarakan pendapatnya tentang gaya hidup Kira yang buruk sampai bisa sekurus itu, Kira dengan santai hanya mengangguk ke arahnya.

Athrun memerhatikan dirinya sendiri.

 _Touche._

"Lalu aku yakin Athrun mengajari Kira _kung fu_ supaya dia bisa menghajar anak-anak itu kalau Athrun sedang tidak ada," sahut Dearka tiba-tiba sambil mengacungkan sumpitnya sebagai penekanan.

"Ayolah, kalau Kira bisa _kung fu_ aku yakin dia sudah menggunakannya waktu kami ditangkap Waltfeld-san di perang pertama," bantah Cagalli dengan kedua alis bertaut, mungkin lebih karena bayangan Kira dengan pakaian _shaolin_ terlalu absurd di benaknya, hampir tidak terbentuk.

Shinn ikut menyumbangkan pikirannya sambil mengelus-elus dagu. "Kurasa Athrun tidak akan mengajari Kira-san bela diri." Ia bergumam.

Yzak mengangguk setuju, menyesap kopinya dengan tenang. "Karena alasan sentimental."

"Aku tidak mengerti. Bukannya malah bagus kalau Kira-san bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri?" sela Meyrin. Badannya sedikit ke depan, jelas-jelas tertarik dengan topik ini.

Tanpa diduga-diduga, Lacuslah yang menjelaskan rasionalisasi itu. "Tapi kalau begitu Athrun akan merasa Kira tidak membutuhkannya lagi, kan?" Senyum manisnya terlihat begitu meyakinkan.

Kira dan Athrun bertukar pandang. Keduanya mendengus.

"Apa? Kalian berdua koreksi dong kalau memang salah," keluh Cagalli kesal. Dearka yang duduk di sebelahnya mengangguk antusias, super setuju.

Kira menegakkan punggung dan menarik bajunya untuk merapikannya sedikit. "Tidak, tak apa. Kalian lanjutkan saja," balasnya dengan senyum lembutnya yang khas.

"Ya," Athrun menimpali, "kami tunggu kesimpulan ceritanya saja. Belum selesai, kan?"

Kedelapan orang lainnya terdiam dan memberi mereka tatapan yang entah apa artinya.

"Kalian lihat tadi? Jangan-jangan sebenarnya Kira yang _badass_ dan Athrun yang _damsel-in-distress_!" Cagalli menggebrak meja tiba-tiba.

"Sudah kuduga." Shiho menjentikkan jarinya.

"Shiho-san, kau mengerikan," komentar Luna.

"Tapi kalau begitu pasti ada cerita lain yang membuat Athrun Dewasa tangguh, sedangkan Kira Dewasa cengeng! Tidaaak! Ini terlalu berlapis dan dalam!" Dearka menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

Kira dan Athrun secara refleks menarik mundur kursi mereka beberapa sentimeter.

.

* * *

Pertemuan Kira Yamato dan Athrun Zala tidak ada yang spesial, sebenarnya. Hanya sedikit kelas mereka yang sama: sains dan olahraga. Di hari pertama, mereka semua diminta memperkenalkan diri di kelas. Athrun bahkan tidak langsung mengingat nama Kira. Ia hanya ingat nama teman sekelompoknya, Damian dan Pheobe, dan nama dua orang yang duduk di depan mejanya, kalau tidak salah Gumgum dan Rock.

Di pelajaran olahraga, setelah perkenalan diri, mereka diminta pemanasan dan lari keliling lapangan tiga kali sebelum dilanjutkan dengan permainan _dodge ball._ Kira jelas lebih lamban soal lari dibandingkan Athrun, tapi tidak super lamban sampai memancing omongan-omongan aneh dari teman-teman, tidak. Athrun mulai benar-benar mengingat wajah Kira hari itu karena anak yang terlihat super biasa itu berhasil melempar bola tepat ke wajahnya meskipun Athrun sudah menghindar.

"Maaf!" sahut Kira langsung. "Maaf."

Athrun mengusap hidungnya yang pedih, menantikan darah di punggung tangannya, namun tidak menemukan satu tetes pun. Ia menghitung sampai lima. Masih tidak ada. Oke.

Athrun mengambil bola di kakinya dan mengoper bola itu ke teman setimnya. "Lemparan yang bagus," ujarnya sambil tersenyum ke arah Kira, berharap bisa menghilangkan raut khawatir di wajah sang pelempar.

Usahanya berhasil. "Trims. Maaf lagi, ya," balas anak bermata lavender itu malu-malu.

Athrun memerikan lambaian sekadarnya.

Hidungnya masih terasa sangat pedih sampai tiga jam kemudain.

.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Athrun bertemu lagi dengan Kira di kantin saat istirahat siang. Mereka menghampiri _counter_ dengan nampan untuk menerima jatah makan siang mereka di waktu yang hampir sama. Berada tepat di belakang anak yang masih sangat ia ingat baru membuatnya berciuman dengan bola di lapangan olahraga, tentu saja Athrun menyapa, "Hai, Kira."

Tersentak, sang pemilik nama menoleh ke arah Athrun dengan mata membulat. Senyum sopannya terkembang. "Oh, hai ... um ..."

"Athrun."

"Benar. Athrun. Maaf, aku belum begitu ingat ..."

Athrun mengibaskan tangannya. "Tenang. Aku juga sama. Cuma aku sudah terlanjur ingat nama orang yang membuatku keluar di menit kelima permainan."

Kira menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya dengan tangan kanan selagi tangan kirinya menahan nampan yang sedang menerima secentong sup jagung. "Yah ... soal itu ..."

Athrun memutar bola matanya. "Kalau kau minta maaf lagi aku akan menyerobot barisanmu."

Berkedip, Kira menggeser tubuhnya, memberi jalan bagi Athrun.

Bahu Athrun jatuh. Mulutnya terbuka-tutup. "Kenapa kau ... apa kau selalu mewujudkan ancaman orang padamu?"

Berkedip lagi, Kira bergeser untuk menerima puding yang sudah dijulurkan ibu-ibu kantin untuknya. "Tidak. Aku cuma tidak menganggap itu ancaman. Tadi itu ancaman?" Ia mengucapkan terima kasih dan bergeser lagi.

Athrun mengangkat kedua bahunya dan melakukan hal yang sama. "Nggak juga. Cuma maksudku ..." Ia menggeram. "Kau ini pasrah banget, ya."

Kira mengambil botol air mineral terakhir di atas meja dan keluar dari barisan, menunggu teman barunya. "Aku cuma tidak suka masalah."

 _Siapa yang suka?_ Athrun ingin menimpali, tapi mengurungkan niatnya. Toh, tidak ada untungnya. Kira memberi isyarat dengan kepalanya ke arah meja kosong. Athrun mengangguk dan menunggu kardus yang berisi berbotol-botol air mineral dikeluarkan untuk mengisi meja _counter_ yang kosong.

Begitu Athrun menerima minumannya dan berbalik untuk menghampiri meja Kira, ia tidak menyangka akan menemukan adegan klise itu di hari keduanya sekolah di Lunar.

"Wow, puding." Seorang anak laki-laki gendut dan dua temannya yang sama besar berdiri mengelilingi meja Kira. Dilihat dari pembawaan mereka, Athrun menduga ketiga begundal itu senior. Dua tahun di atas? Mungkin.

Tapi kalah dewasa.

Beberapa siswa bergeser seolah menjauh dan memunggungi tempat kejadian, menghindari masalah sebisa mungkin. Sang Ketua yang mengenakan kaos bergaris-garis horizontal oranye dan hitam mengambil puding Kira begitu saja. "Kau tidak keberatan kalau membaginya denganku, kan?"

Athrun benci seringai itu.

Kira hanya menunjukkan wajah netralnya seperti waktu perdebatan mereka soal ancaman. "Ya. Tentu."

Ketua Gendut mengayunkan tangannya ke kepala Kira—Athrun langsung mengambil langkah—tapi tangan itu hanya mengacak-acak rambut sang junior sebentar. "Anak baik." Tawanya meledak dan ketiga senior tidak tahu malu itu pun pergi dengan seringai puas.

Athrun mengembuskan napas keras-keras, berusaha meredakan rasa panas di perutnya. Ia meletakkan pudingnya di atas nampan Kira sebelum mengempaskan diri di seberang anak paling pasrah yang pernah ia kenal. "Untukmu saja."

Kira menghentikan tangannya yang sedang sibuk merapikan rambutnya lagi. Ia melihat Athrun dengan mata membulat. "Kau tidak perlu—"

"Aku tidak begitu suka makanan manis." Athrun menusukkan sendoknya kuat-kuat ke dalam mangkuk.

Kira Yamato masih memerhatikan tingkah aneh anak di hadapannya untuk beberapa lama. Akhirnya, anak laki-laki itu tersenyum dan menggenggam sendoknya sendiri. "Aku tidak suka masalah."

Athrun mendengus dan tidak bisa menahan senyumnya sendiri. "Jelas."

.

* * *

Besoknya, Tiga Begundal datang lagi. Kali ini mereka pergi membawa kue cokelat dengan bahagia.

Athrun menumpahkan kue cokelat miliknya ke nampan Kira dengan kesal. "Kau tidak bisa begini terus, Kira."

Sang lawan bicara mengambil sesendok makanan penutup itu dan meringis begitu benda itu mendarat di lidahnya. "Kenapa?"

Tangan kecil Athrun terkepal erat-erat di atas meja. Ia mencondongkan badannya dan menatap Kira lurus-lurus. "Mereka akan terus mengincarmu. Kau harus melawan!"

"Tapi aku sudah mencicipi makanan penutup kemarin dan hari ini. Semuanya terlalu manis. Aku tidak suka. Jadi tidak ada ruginya, kan?" Sebagai bukti, kini Kira hanya mencacah kue cokelat itu menjadi seperti gumpalan tanah liat.

Athrun mendaratkan dahinya ke atas meja. "Bukan itu intinya ..."

Kira bingung. Sebenarnya Athrun juga jadi bingung. Bukan dirinya yang 'ditindas', dan orang yang 'ditindas' juga kelihatanya santai-santai saja, jadi kenapa justru dia yang pusing?

"Nah, nah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan," hibur Kira di antara kunyahannya.

Boleh Athrun mencekiknya sekarang?

.

* * *

Kenyataannya, Kira benar-benar sesuai seperti yang ia katakan. Ia bukannya tidak bisa melawan, tapi ia hanya tidak suka masalah.

Athrun terkejut ketika ia baru saja keluar setelah selesai kelas bahasa dan menemukan kerumunan siswa di lorong. Ia menyelinap, memanfaatkan tubuhnya yang ramping, dan akhirnya melihat inti keributan itu. Matanya membulat ketika ia melihat Kira sedang bergerumul dengan Ketua Gendut yang kelihatan sangat ingin mencekiknya. Di belakang Kira, seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang bertubuh lebih kecil darinya sibuk meronta dan menendang-nendang dari cengkraman salah satu begundal yang menjambak rambutnya. Air mata mengalir deras di pipi anak itu. Saat satu begundal terakhir memukul Kira dari belakang dan membuatnya jatuh, Athrun berteriak.

Athrun menjatuhkan tasnya begitu saja dan masuk dalam pertempuran.

.

* * *

Patrick Zala memberikan tatapan dingin pada putranya. Tangan kanannya masih berada di udara setelah membuat sang Kepala Sekolah berdiri saking terkejutnya.

"Tuan Zala—"

"Aku kecewa, Athrun," potong Patrick, mengabaikan keberadaan orang yang memanggilnya di tengah rapat keamanan Negara yang penting untuk mengurusi masalah kecil yang membuatnya malu.

Masih dengan mata membulat dan tangan yang mengelus bekas kemerahan di pipi kirinya, Athrun berusaha keras untuk tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang Ayah. "Aku tidak menyesal," ujarnya dengan suara gemetar.

Mata Patrick semakin membelalak.

"Tuan Zala, saya mohon, kendalikan diri Anda." Kepala Sekolah mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak ke arah Athrun. "Athrun, kau bisa tunggu di luar, Nak?" pintanya lembut.

Athrun tidak perlu disuruh dua kali.

Begitu pintu itu dibuka dan Athrun menutupnya lagi, ia tidak menyangka akan langsung menemukan Kira, dengan sedikit lebam di kepala dan tepi bibir yang robek, di depannya. Mata lavendernya membulat ngeri begitu melihat rona kemerahan di salah satu pipi Athrun. Tangannya terulur, tapi Athrun cepat-cepat berpaling dan berjalan menuju kursi terjauh dari pintu.

Mengerti saat ia tidak diinginkan, Kira tidak menyusulnya. Bagus.

Hanya saja ia harus menebus ruang untuk dirinya sendiri ini dengan ekspresi sakit hati yang terlihat jelas di wajah temannya.

Sial.

Tidak. Ia tidak menyesal.

.

* * *

Di hari ketiga hukuman skorsnya, Athrun duduk di depan _laptop_ dengan layar _messanger_ yang terbuka. Ia melihat tanda hijau kecil di samping nama orang yang membuatnya menerima hukuman ini sejak awal. Ia masih memandangi nama itu untuk beberapa lama, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

Ia tahu, sih.

Ia hanya tidak tahu cara memulainya.

Dengan satu geraman, Athrun memutuskan kalau rasa bersalah adalah perasaan paling menyebalkan yang ada di dunia. Ia meraih _mouse_ dan meng-klik dua kali nama itu. Sebelum ia berubah pikiran, ia membiarkan jemarinya melompat di atas _keyboard_ dengan cepat.

 **AthrunZl:** hai

Jantungnya beradu kencang. Meski tanda _read_ itu sudah muncul, balasan itu tak kunjung datang. Apa ini langkah yang salah?

 **Yamato.K:** hai athrun

 **Yamato.K:** gimana bahumu?

Athrun melepaskan napas yang sejak tadi ia tahan.

 **AthrunZl:** memarnya mulai hilang. keren. warnanya jadi kuning

 **AthrunZl:** skors membosankan. apa yang kaulakukan?

 **Yamato.K:** maafkan aku

Anak berambut biru tua itu berkedip. Balasan Kira tidak sampai satu detik setelah balasan terakhirnya. Lalu permintaan maaf itu ...?

 **AthrunZl:** untuk?

Balasan kali ini datang tak kalah cepat.

 **Yamato.K:** ayahmu memukulmu gara-gara kau menolongku. Kau diskors karena menolongku

 **Yamato.K:** maafkan aku

Oh.

 **AthrunZl: k** au bilang gitu seolah gak kena skors aja

 **Yamato.K:** athrun

 **Yamato.K:** jangan sekarang

Athrun menghela napas panjang. Siapa yang ingin serius sekarang, eh?

 **AthrunZl:** kira. aku nggak menyesal

 **AthrunZl:** kalau kejadian waktu itu ada lagi, aku akan ngelakuin hal yang sama

 **AthrunZl:** lagi

Kira membalas lebih lama dari biasanya.

 **Yamato.K:** ayahmu akan memukulmu lagi

Sialan, Kira.

 **AthrunZl:** jawabanku sama

Athrun menunggu balasan. Ia masih menunggu. Ia bahkan sempat lari ke bawah mengambil air minum dan naik ke kamarnya lagi, namun balasan itu masih belum juga ada. Ia menghela napas.

 **AthrunZl:** kira

 **AthrunZl:** theodore boone: the accused

 **AthrunZl:** john grisham

 **AthrunZl:** woody dan theo

 **AthrunZl:** bab 11

Balasan itu tetap lama, tapi lebih cepat daripada sebelumnya.

 **Yamato.K:** ok

 **Yamato.K:** mungkin besok

 **Yamato.K:** atau nanti malam

 **Yamato.K:** harus baca dari awal kan?

 **Yamato.K:** feel-nya

 **AthrunZl:** yup

Athrun menutup jendela _messanger_ itu dan membuka jendela baru untuk menyicil tugas rumahnya, yakin obrolan mereka sudah selesai. Ia baru membuka satu alamat ketika pesan baru masuk. Dengan alis bertaut, ia membukanya.

 **Yamato.K:** terima kasih

Athrun meyakinkan dirinya kalau ia tidak tersentuh. Ia belum pernah dapat apresiasi seperti ini dari teman-temannya sebelumnya. Hanya dua kata, tapi ia tahu benar seberapa besar ketulusan di balik dua kata sederhana itu dan betapa sulitnya bagi sang pengirim untuk mengetiknya.

 **AthrunZl:** foto selfie sekarang

 **AthrunZl:** lalu kirimkan padaku

 **Yamato.K:** kenapa?

Ujung bibirnya terangkat. Ia tidak bisa menahan diri. Ia mulai lebih mengerti tentang Kira sekarang.

 **AthrunZl:** karena kau pasti lagi nangis

 **AthrunZl:** sekarang

 **AthrunZl:** atau maafmu kutolak

Balasan berikutnya membuat Athrun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

 **Yamato.K:** dalam mimpimu zala

 **AthrunZl:** sebengkak apa matamu besok ya hmm

 **Yamato.K:** mau pesan kuburan di mana?

 **AthrunZl:** di tempat yang lebih baik dari punyamu

.

* * *

"Nggak! Nggak! Pasti mereka lebih sering main di taman daripada di rumah! Main bola? Semacam itu?"

"Shinn, ini _Athrun_ dan _Kira-san._ Mereka pasti lebih sering di bengkel atau semacam itu dan buat karya ilmiah dari alat-alat sederhana. Ingat Haro Nona Lacus dan Torii?" sergah Luna.

"Ah! Mereka bisa ketemu pertama waktu lomba ilmiah dan ternyata sekelompok. Atau mungkin rival?" timpal Lacus antusias. "Mereka pasti menang telak."

"Sudahlah. Cepat ceritakan saja yang sebenarnya," potong Yzak, mulai lelah dengan pembicaraan yang mulai melebar ke mana-mana. Stok imajinasinya hari ini sudah habis. Ia mulai sakit kepala kalau disuruh membayangkan dua anak sepuluh tahunan yang mengobrol dengan bahasa saintifik alien dengan obeng di tangan.

Athrun menyeringai. "Jadi sinopsisnya?"

"Kau menolong Kira yang lagi ditindas, ternyata satu tim untuk lomba ilmiah sekolah, menyadari kalau kalian dari planet yang sama, buat teknologi _masterpiece,_ menang," jawab Cagalli dibantu bisikan Dearka di beberapa bagian. "Bagaimana?"

Tanpa saling bertukar pandang, Athrun tahu apa yang akan dikatakn Kira sebagai jawaban. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum ketika sahabatnya mengulang kata-katanya sembilan tahun yang lalu. "Theodore Boone: The Accused. John Grisham. Woody dan Theo. Bab 11."

Tujuh orang itu menggeram, sedangkan satu orang sisanya terkikik. "Kenapa tidak langsung beritahu saja, sih?" keluh Dearka.

Athrun mengendikkan bahunya. "Apa serunya? Ya, kan, Kira?"

Kira menyesap kopinya. "Maaf, teman-teman, tapi Athrun benar." Ia tersenyum kecil. "Apa serunya?"

Ya, Kira sendiri harus menghabiskan dua jam malam itu untuk sampai di bagian yang dimaksud Athrun.

 _Sometimes, a guy has got to fight._

Kadang-kadang, laki-laki harus melawan.

Malam itu Kira merutuki air matanya yang tidak mau menurut.

Esoknya, Athrun hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan tidak mengatakan apa pun untuk menyelamatkan sedikit sisa-sisa harga diri sahabatnya.

.

* * *

END

* * *

.

 _Okay, not what I really want to write but I can't stop and really want to finish this when I had started. Hee, didn't think it will be this fun writing this._

Tolong. Rabu ujian. Belum belajar. Kebiasaan ide muncul sebelum ujian kumat #abaikan.

Tadinya mau buat cerita yang agak serius karena ada satu adegan yang pengen saya tulis [nggak ada adegan itu di sini] dan akhirnya malah nulis cerita yang benar-benar beda dari niat awal. Nggak berani nulis cerita serius karena yakin gak bakal langsung selesai dan ini waktunya gak tepat haaaaa. _Ide, stay there and don't go anywhere. Okay? Right. Good._

Daaaaan yaaap. Cerita kali ini terinspirasi dari salah satu scene di novel **John Grisham - Theodore Boone: The Accused.** Waktu nulis sampe adegan di kantin itu belum kepikir mau gimana kelanjutannya dan tiba-tiba keinget sama salah satu _scene_ di novel itu. Novelnya sendiri _recommended_ untuk yang suka cerita misteri tapi gak berat karena tokoh utamanya sendiri masih anak-anak. _Try and read it! You'll love it!_

Terima kasih banyak untuk yang udah mampir dan baca sampai selesai! Semoga kalian menikmatinya yaaa!

 _Have a good and healthy life, body, and mind, fellas!_


End file.
